


Don’t open dead inside

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Spoilers for the walking dead, mentioned panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Valtteri wants to ride The Walking Dead ride for date night. Kimi isn’t so keen, however a surprise is in store for the two Finns when they meet Sebastian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been looking at videos of people riding the new Walking Dead ride at Thorpe Park and this happened.

“Remind me why we’re doing this?” Kimi asks Valtteri with a sigh as they enter what looked to be a compound with a watchtower.

“Because you promised me a date and you know I love this show.” Valtteri grins as they gather with everyone else in the hallway.

“You know, you frighten me sometimes with your love for this show.” Kimi replies. “Especially with your crush on the guy with the baseball bat.”

“His name is Negan and I’m not alone. A lot of people like him.” Valtteri shrugs as he takes in their surroundings.

“He bludgeoned Glenn to death. Quite violently if I remember.” Kimi replies, looking around the dimly lit room covered in fake blood with the Walking Dead theme blasting from the speakers.

“Yeah, you’ve got a point. I hated that scene.” Valtteri winces, remembering that Kimi had in fact hidden in his chest when it had happened. “It wasn’t his finest moment.”

“It really wasn’t.” Kimi shakes his head with a snort. “You really scare me with your love of gore and violence. You look too damn cute and adorable to be so dark.”

Valtteri just grins at him, amusement shining in his eyes. It’s then that a staff member comes forward and instructs them to watch a video.

“Scared?” Valtteri murmurs, a grin on his face as the pre-show video begins.

“Me? Never.” Kimi replies shrugging. It was a ride, nothing more. No actual zombies in it to speak of. He wasn’t scared at all.

* * *

Kimi was terrified.

He was following Valtteri and a group of other people down a dimly lit corridor and all around him were screams and yells from the hidden speakers. Mixed in with the screams was the sound of wails and growling snarls. Walkers.

Kimi didn’t like this. The music, the screams and the wailing making him disoriented. He latches onto Valtteri’s arm tightly as they keep moving and Valtteri doesn’t even tease him, he can see from one look in his boyfriend’s eyes that he’s beyond scared.

“It’s okay. I’m here. We’re almost at the roller coaster part and then it’s over. I promise you.” Valtteri says soothingly as he pulls the Finn close to his side despite the narrow corridor.

Kimi nods and tries to focus on him as the wailing seems to get louder and louder. And then he can hear a girl in front of him scream and drop her phone.

It’s all the warning he gets before a Walker appears in front of him, snarling fiercely in his face.

It damn near gives him a heart attack and without thinking he draws his fist back and punches the nightmare creature right in the face.

The ‘Walker’ gives a yelp and stumbles backwards uttering a soft, “what the fuck?”

It snaps Kimi out of his panic and he gasps. “Fuck I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

“I think you might have given me a nosebleed.” The man groans, holding his nose. The incident had stopped the little queue from moving and the other thrill seekers were now yelling at them to move.

Valtteri shakes his head and speaks to the zombie actor. “Listen my Boyfriend here almost had a panic attack, can you lead us out please?”

“He’s not going to punch me again is he?” The man asks, glancing at Kimi.

“No, he’s just scared. Please help us?” Valtteri asks softly.

The man thinks it over and nods, “follow me.”

Valtteri nods his thanks and he lightly takes Kimi’s hand and they both follow the actor down the corridor and to an emergency exit.

The bright light blinds them all for a second and when their eyes eventually get used to the light, Kimi can finally take a look at the guy he had punched in the face.

He was young looking, but with the Walker make up on Kimi couldn’t really distinguish how young. What he could see however was the stream of blood coming from his nose.

“I’m so sorry.” Kimi murmurs, looking taken aback. “I didn’t realise how dark and claustrophobic it would be inside and you came right up to me.”

“It’s fine.” The man shakes his head. “Well my nose is not fine, but it could have been worse.” He motions for them to follow him and he leads them to the staff room where another girl was sitting in Walker make up.

“Sebastian! What the hell happened to you?” She gasps when she sees him.

“We had another hero on the ride. Thankfully this one didn’t have Lucile.” Sebastian replies, moving over to the cabinet for the first aid kit. “Have you got some tissues, Hanna?”

“Right here.” The girl, Hanna, grabs some and hands them to him, shaking her head. “That’s the second time now isn’t it?”

“Second?” Kimi asks quietly, watching as Sebastian tries to stem the bleeding.

“We had another passenger on the ride once. He had a prop Lucile that he attempted to hit Sebastian with, luckily Seb was working with Mark that day to double team the passengers. He’s banned from the park now.” She nods.

“What idiot decides that would be a good idea?” Valtteri frowns as Sebastian sits down on the couch, pulling the tissues away and sighing in relief when it appears the bleeding had stopped.

“Idiots who want a story to tell their friends.” Sebastian shrugs but he looks at Kimi. “Feeling better now?”

“I am.” Kimi nods gently. “Thank you for getting me out, and I’m sorry for punching you.”

Sebastian waves his words away. “It’s fine, you didn’t do it on purpose and I shouldn’t have gotten into your face when I knew you were scared. I deserved it, so long as you’re calmer now?” He smiles gently and Kimi can’t help but think he’s cute when he smiles, even if he’s in a zombie costume right now.

“I’m a lot happier being out of there.” Kimi laughs softly. “I’m never listening to my Boyfriend again.”

Valtteri snorts and shakes his head. “Hey I have good ideas sometimes!”

“When?” Kimi retorts back at him.

“Like the time we went skiing and that resort had that really nice sauna.” Valtteri smirks at him and Kimi makes a soft sound of protest, which makes Sebastian laugh.

Kimi turns to Sebastian and he smiles. “Can we at least buy you a drink to say sorry?”

Sebastian looks surprised at the suggestion and even more so when Valtteri agrees with Kimi.

“Yeah. Have a drink with us, it’ll be fun.” Valtteri smiles.

Sebastian seems to think it over and he nods. “I clock off in half an hour, I can meet you at six? My friend Max runs the bar so free drinks are on me.”

The two Finns nod and Kimi replies, “six will be fine. I’ll just take this one for a walk and then we’ll meet up with you.”

“Perfect.” Sebastian grins at them and doesn’t miss the way they both seem to be eyeing him up. “I’ll see you then.”

“You will.” Kimi says with a smile as he takes Valtteri’s hand and leads him out of the staff room.

Once the two Finns are gone, Hanna smiles at Sebastian. “Two Finns? Oh man this is your fantasy come true!”

Sebastian lightly punches her arm in revenge.

* * *

Meanwhile the two Finns walk up the park together and Kimi turns to look at Valtteri. “You thought he was cute too?”

“Very cute, even under that makeup.” Valtteri nods in confirmation.

“So...fancy changing things up?” Kimi asks, smirking. “Is there room for him?”

“Plenty.” Valtteri gives him a grin.

Kimi chuckles softly and nods. “Tonight then. At six. We woo the fuck out of him.”

“Who knows, he might look even cuter not dressed as a Walker.” Valtteri laughs.

Kimi snorts. “Or maybe the Walker make up makes him look attractive and we will need to talk.”

Valtteri shakes his head and pulls Kimi closer. “Best date night ever.” He muses.

“It’s not over yet.” Kimi turns to him, smiling softly.

Valtteri grins and nods. “We’ll see what six pm brings.”

The two walk through the crowd, ideas already buzzing in their heads of how they were going to woo Sebastian. All in all it had been worth almost having a near heart attack for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian meets Valtteri and Kimi for a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested the second part to this. It has been sitting in my drafts and I've just gotten round to finishing it. I hope you guys like this! :D

The two Finns make their way over to Bar 33 and settle at the stools lined up against the countertop. A young man makes his way over to them from behind the bar and flashes them a smile. “What can I get you?”

“We’re waiting for Sebastian,” Kimi says with a smile, “you must be Max?”

“The very same.” Max grins at them, “what can I get you guys?”

“Two beers.” Kimi says with a smile and Max nods and gets to work filling two pint glasses.

“So how come you know our resident zombie?” Max asks with a grin as he fills the glasses up and hands them over.

“Kimi punched him in the face.” Valtteri says with a grin as Kimi splutters at him.

“You punched Seb in the face?” Max asks, frowning.

“It was an accident!” Kimi quickly says, “I didn’t punch him on purpose.”

“Yeah he was scared and Seb jumped out at him and Kimi freaked.” Valtteri says with a grin. “It wasn’t done deliberately.”

Max breathes a sigh of relief and nods. “I’m glad, I’ve had enough of whack jobs trying to hurt Sebastian.”

“We heard there was one recently?” Kimi asks curiously as he takes a sip of his beer.

“Yes, a guy got on the ride and concealed a baseball bat under his jacket. He was going to hit Sebastian over the head with it but thankfully Mark was there.” Max shudders a little as he remembers it.

“A baseball bat!?” Valtteri looks alarmed and Max nods in confirmation.

“Yeah, the idiot was apparently a fan of the show and thought it would be funny to threaten to hit Seb over the head with the bat. Seb was shaken up pretty bad, almost decided to quit.” Max sighs softly.

“What a prick.” Kimi shakes his head and looks at Max, “I am sorry for hitting him though, I really didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine, I can tell.” Max smirks. “Sebby only invites people he likes back to my bar.”

Kimi and Valtteri grin at him and take a sip of their pints as Sebastian appears, minus the zombie make up, and the two Finns both cannot get over how good looking he is.

“Hey.” Sebastian grins at the two Finns and settles at the bar, “has Max been treating you well?”

“Very. We were just talking about you.” Max grins at Sebastian, pouring him a pint.

“Oh god, what has Max told you?” Sebastian looks alarmed at the two Finns but Max just chuckles.

“Relax Sebby, we were just talking about that idiot who tried to brain you.” Max says with a grin, “and how you only bring those you like to my bar.”

Sebastian shivers as the memory of the attack comes to his mind and he nods quietly, “yeah well, at least Kimi didn’t actually mean to hurt me.”

“I am truly sorry for what happened.” Kimi says softly, putting a hand on Sebastian’s arm.

Sebastian gives him a soft smile and nods. “I know you didn't mean it. It was an accident, nothing more. Plus you invited me for a drink.”

“We did.” Valtteri says with a grin, looking him over happily.

Sebastian seems to flush under his gaze and focuses on the pint in front of him, so Kimi changes the topic.

“So, how come you end up playing a zombie in an amusement park?” Kimi asks curiously as he watches rides and stalls change for the after dark events.

“I’m working in my spare time while getting a degree in engineering.” Sebastian answers with a smile. “It isn’t my dream job but it puts food on the table.”

The two Finns nod and Kimi speaks up, “We run a mechanics shop downtown together, if you’re ever in need of a work placement hit us up.”

“That’s amazing! Thank you so much….wait I don’t know your names.” Sebastian groans internally at not having asked before.

“I’m Kimi, and he’s Valtteri. It’s no problem at all.” Kimi smiles softly.

“Thank you. It does mean a lot.” Sebastian gives them a beaming smile.

“It’s the least I can do.” Kimi grins back at him, feeling his heart flip at the warm happy smile.

“So anyway, are you here tomorrow?” Valtteri asks softly.

“Yeah, and I clock off the same time too.” Sebastian smiles, “why do you ask?”

Valtteri looks at Kimi and then at Sebastian. “We were wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with us?”

Sebastian looks surprised and glances between them, seeing how hopeful they look, and he nods. “I uh...I’d love to. Really.” He beams at them softly.

The two Finns grin at him warmly and nod. “We can pick you up around the same time? Go have a nice meal somewhere?” Kimi asks.

“I’d like that! I’ll be ready.” Sebastian nods eagerly, taking out his phone. “Can I get your numbers?”

The two Finns nod and get out their phones, exchanging numbers with him. They stay and chat with him for an hour before deciding to go their separate ways for the evening.

* * *

The dinner date goes remarkably well and as the three leave the restaurant that night Sebastian pulls them both into a three way kiss, feeling the sparks flying between them.

That evening Kimi finds himself glad he got dragged onto the theme park ride, finding himself snuggled in between two warm bodies. He smirks to himself and pulls Sebastian closer. He was really glad they went on that ride, and oddly glad he punched Sebastian in the face. Even if it was an usual way to meet your new partner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I was wondering how many of them get punched by scared people. I know the Saw rides have them happen a lot XD 
> 
> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
